Computing devices may establish communications between one or more devices associated a group of people or locations (for example, during an audio or video conference). Conventionally, participants using participant devices may join the communication session by, for example, entering a special code after dialing an appropriate phone number or accessing a particular network. The communication session may not begin when scheduled, as interruptions, errors in the access instructions, and forgetfulness may delay a participant using a participant device from joining on time.